


Yew Berries

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Anthroverse AU, Pregnancy, birth mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from Lonetail's story. In which Berrykit is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yew Berries

Lonetail looked down at herself. Fur matted, streaked with dirt and blood. Ribs showing, despite her swollen abdomen. None of this had been easy. That, she expected. But she didn't imagine it would be this difficult. With her pregnancy showing she had to leave. But it was very difficult to hunt or find food. This is why they formed clans. She realized that now. To take care of those unable to care for themselves. She had managed at least to make a nice den for herself in a yew bush. It was spacious on the inside and the dense branches above made for good shelter from the elements. The fallen needles even made for a soft floor. She couldn't have asked for a better shelter.   
She was sure she would be kitting soon. She could feel the light contractions beginning. 'Not yet, please.' she willed, dragging herself out of the den and trying her hardest to gather what she would need. This was not her nicely stocked medicine den, but she had found most of what she would need. She grabbed a pawfull of herbs and ate them, then braced herself for what was to come.  
It had been a very difficult kitting. The kit was large, and Lonetail small. She was sure that the kit had broken something judging by the pain she was in even after it was out. She cleaned the kit off with a bowl of water. It mewled pathetically as the cold water hit it. She felt a pang of distress and immediately began licking its forehead and muttering sweet words. It calmed and she was able to continue her cleaning even though it still squirmed when the water touched it. When it was clean she lie back and placed it to her chest to begin nursing. It latched on quickly.  
"There you go, you are strong." She purred. "And you will get so much stronger."   
The kit kneaded its little paws into her. She smiled. She could almost ignore her pain, watching this helpless little thing.   
Almost. She grabbed a handfull of her herbs and ate them, then took a drink of some fresh water. She was glad she knew what to do in this situation. If she hadn't been a shaman, she could only imagine how dreadful this would have been. Even with her knowledge it was hard. She absently stroked her kit. It finished feeding and looked up at her, eyes still shut for now. She talked to it, telling it stories of the clan that it would soon be a part of.   
"Soon. When you're strong enough to travel. Once you open your eyes, you will be strong enough." She told it.   
It slowly dawned on her that it would need a name. She looked the kit over. It was a male, first. He had soft fluff covering his body. Most of which was a light brown, with a lot of cream as well. She could tell he was going to have stripes like her when he matured. His paws were dark, like her sister's paws. His nose and pawpads were pink, like hers. And his tail was bobbed like hers was. She felt a sharp twist in her heart. He looked so much like her. It wouldn't be hard for her clanmates to piece together that this was her kit. But she had to try. This precious little kit deserved the best that Lightclan had too offer him. She began to think.  
"Yew?" she asked herself quietly, looking at him. No, not quite right. 'Tree? Flower? Needle? Spider?" Still nothing set well with her. She looked up in attempt to see the stars, when from the corner of her eyes she noticed the perfect red berries of the yew. "Berry?" She said aloud. Yes, Berry seemed right. She pressed her nose between her kit's ears.   
"Your name is Berrykit from now until you become an apprentice. Hello, Berrykit." she purred. The small kit let out a quiet mew before settling back to sleep.


End file.
